Anémonas de Luz
by Willnira
Summary: Descubrir que tu novio tenía otra novia, no era gracioso. Y, no podía dejar su planeta porque su nave se habia atascado... InuKag.


**Anémonas de Luz.**

**Summary: **Descubrir que tu novio tenía otra novia, no era gracioso. Y, no podía dejar su planeta porque su nave se habia atascado...InuKag.

_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenece._

_Notas de autora al final. :D como ziempre x)!._

"_Me puedes matar, me puedes dejar..._

_Pero nunca tendrás que te deje de amar"_

_Zoe-Paula._

El maldita luz, se puso sus lentes mientras caminaba por toda la ciudad...Iba a ir a ver a su novio, sus mejillas se coloraron llevaba dos meses con el y le parecía eterno todo ese tiempo...Y, le fascinaba la forma de amarlo...Llevaba su tasa de café azul marino, nunca acostumbro a tener un novio, si los tubo pero jamás duraban más de dos meses...Entró al pequeño café donde lo habia conocido, ahí vio como la gente caminaba enfrente de el.

Nadie notaba que era totalmente feliz, se miró en los espejos que habia en la esquina, su cabello estaba normal...Tal vez un poco despeinado, con un pantalón de mezclilla aguado una blusa que le llegaba hasta los muslos de color negra, de manga larga y con un par de estrellas rosas...Unos calentadores sobre sus pies de rayas negras con rosas y sus extraños converse de bota. Hacía frío ese día, pero aun así al notar que Inuyasha sonaba desesperado no le importo andar con poca ropa, lo busco entre la gente mientras iba a que le llenaran su tasa de café...

No pago nada, Miroku era su amigo y le daba solamente a ella el café gratis.

-Esta allá-le dijo mientras señalaba a su novio, ella sonrió mientras le hacia la señal de la paz, Miroku era tres años mayor que ella...El tenía veinte, y ella diecisiete por eso es que el entendía a la juventud y todo eso, llegó sentándose mientras antes lo saludaba dándole un beso simpático sobre la mejilla, el la observó serio.-

-Que hay?-pregunto divertida mientras el le tocaba la mano, se veía tan serio. Y tan apuesto, bueno de que era apuesto lo era. Tenía el cabello negro revuelto y cortado de una manera punk, lo tenía demasiado negro. Sus ojos, eran la sensualidad extrema, de color dorado un dorado apuesto, sus labios eran seductores y la invitaban a besarlos.-

-Es que yo...-decía nervioso, su voz era masculina...Una vez lo escuchó gritar, y no fue para nada amigable. Presentía lo que le iba a decir, pero no quería escucharlo...Se acercó para besarlo, y entonces notó como el no le respondía, claro que dolía que no lo hiciera pero iba a ser el último beso. Debía disfrutarlo, regresó a su lugar sonriéndole...-

Y, ese preciso carácter de ella lo hacia sentir mal.

-Tengo una novia...-Dijo mientras, ella asentía. ¿Novia? Obviamente era ella, sonrió. Y, en su mente ya se estaba imaginando otras cosas-No va en nuestra escuela...-Su corazón estaba palpitando, no quería seguir escuchando. Eso en verdad dolía, sujeto con fuerza el agarre de la taza de café, mientras el bajaba su mirada apenado-Y, creo que no esta bien engañarla...-Ella simplemente paso del dolor al coraje...-

Sentía que sus lágrimas iban a caer, pero no deseaba hacerlo enfrente de el...

-Creo que la amo a ella, pero tu me gustas...-Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco, Kagome lo miró intentando sonreír y creer que eso era mentira. Pero, si era una broma no se estaba riendo, no lo veía riendo. Se levanto de su asiento, y lo miró con el brillo de sus ojos opacados-

-¡TE ODIO!-Le grito ella, mientras llamaba la atención de los demás. Tomo el café y se lo aventó en la blusa mientras comenzaba a irse con sus ojos poco a poco llenándose de lágrimas, la taza se habia roto. Y el solamente se quedo muriéndose de dolor sobre la quemada del líquido oscuro, preguntándose si habia hecho bien...-

Salió corriendo mientras veía a la gente pasar, con sus lágrimas cayendo con brusquedad, habia ido sin suéter a verlo, todo su cuerpo se congelaba. Y le habia tirado su café, se limpió sus lágrimas mientras iba a regresar a casa. Tenía otra novia, y no era ella. Nunca fue ella. Dos meses. Y ¡NO SE DIO CUENTA! Subió abriendo la puerta de metal, mientras subía esas escaleras no tan amplías, llegó a su departamento número dieciocho mientras entraba, llegó a tirarse en su habitación mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Oww, dos meses siendo engañada...Después de media hora dejo de llorar, no era tan malo después de todo si no hubiera querido no le hubiera dicho nada, suspiró al menos le habia aventado el café...Se levantó mirando su cuarto totalmente desarreglado...

Se quito su pantalón, dejándose los calentadores mientras se ponía su bufanda y salía a su pequeño balcón. Al ver como la luz todavía estaba en alto, salió con una camisa de mangas cortas, y con un short de licra negro...Sus calentadores y sus tenis.

-¡MATAME DE PULMONÍA DIOS!-Grito mientras comenzaba a llorar, no hubo alguna respuesta, solo el frío colándose por cualquier parte de su cuerpo mientras ella seguía alzando sus manos y gritando cosas sobre la infidelidad-

A un par de departamentos, simplemente estaban dos muchachos riendo de doce años, divertidos totalmente.

-No te creo que tengas a una vecina totalmente sexy...-decía uno que tenía una visera de tela, volteada haciéndolo ver cool-

-¡Es verdad! Siempre salé desnuda...!-decía ese mismo muchacho mientras escuchaban un par de gritos provenientes de un departamento de abajo, los muchachos curiosos se asomaron y se quedaron perplejos al ver a la adolescente más hermosa y en ropa interior-

Kagome de nuevo entro a su casa, mientras veía su teléfono, tenía tres mensajes en la contestadora, vivía sola porque era lo suficientemente responsable como para vivir con su familia. A demás de que ellos rentaban su cuarto, para poder ayudarla con la escuela...Y esos departamentos eran de una amiga, así que la renta era gratis...

Sonrió tenía cosas gratis, el café, la vivienda...Menos el amor de Inuyasha.

"_Kagome, soy yo tu mamá...Sabes no fuiste a vernos el Domingo así que iré a verte" primer mensaje._

"_Kagome se que estas ahí, habla con mamá..." Segundo mensaje._

"_Kagome estoy camino a casa" tercer mensaje._

Su mamá odiaba que la casa no estuviera limpia, fue a su cocina, habia platos sucios...Comenzó a limpiar los platos, mientras tiraba las cosas que no servían, después fue a la sala donde acomodo sus sofás, arregló la televisión...Y por último fue a su cuarto en donde, solo tendió la cama. Vio un oso de peluche que Inuyasha le habia dado, lo tiro a la basura. Posiblemente su otra novia no lo habia aceptado y se lo daba a ella, le tiró las cartas de amor que posiblemente no le dio a ella...

Tiró todo lo referente a Inuyasha, menos aquella camisa que todavía conservaba su olor.

Su mamá no habia llegado. Su mamá le habia mentido. Últimamente todos acostumbraban mentirle, fue a su sala a comer como cerda viendo la televisión, todo era tan aburrido. Ahorita estaría jugando nintendo con Inuyasha, pero ni eso podía hacer.

Ya no podía hacer nada, estaba soltera y estaba...Viendo una película de amor, en donde la muchacha se enamoraba y los dos terminaban juntos, lloró mientras pensaba que eso jamás le sucedería a ella. Lo más extremo fue que el la abandono por su novia, iba a matarlo...Iba a matarla, iba a...

**---**

Fue a buscar su mochila mientras se acomodaba su ropa y su suéter, llegó a la escuela mientras veía como estaban todos hablando de algo interesante. Fue a su salón mientras veía a sus amigas...

-¿Y, esa cara?-pregunto una muchacha pelirroja mientras ella solo se sentaba en su asiento. Sango le susurró un "no tiene novio" y Ayame decidió hacer lo mejor por intentar animarla-

-Estoy bien, digo vendrán más tengo diecisiete, ¿el que fue? ¡Nada! Además debe de estar...-Inuyasha entraba al salón mientras era seguido por sus amigos. Ella simplemente quito su mirada-

Y no se veía contento...

-Le avente el café en el pecho-decía divertida mientras entonces el la volteaba a verla. Ella simplemente lo ignoro...-

Siguió escuchando los comentarios de sus amigos, sus amigos ni sabían que habia andado con dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Y, la forma en que ella lo ignoró le dolió...Las clases fueron totalmente aburridas, ella estaba a su lado y al parecer a ella eso le dolía. Se sentía mal, no tenía ganas de verla. Le dolía verla le dolía saber que a ella el coraje le era...

Y el tiempo, pasaba tan despacio. Con sus ojos dorados podía ver como todos iba despacio, como las muchachas intentaban acomodarse las faldas, como platicaban a espaldas del profesor; Siguió observando el reloj, media hora para salir. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Kagome estaba haciendo un gran intento por no llorar, buscaba momentos felices que no tuvieran nada que ver con el. Sentía la mirada profunda de Inuyasha, esos ojos dorados la habían hipnotizados desde que lo vio, y por un pequeño accidente se conocieron y se hicieron levemente amigos. No eran los mejores amigos pero...

¡No lo estaba tomando bien! Eso le decía su mente, necesitaba saber si todo fue mentira. Que todo era...

-Maestra, ¿Puedo ir al baño?-pregunto mientras ella asentía se levanto mientras todavía sentía en su espalda los ojos de Inuyasha puestos sobre ella. Le gustaba la forma en que le hablaba, como pronunciaba su nombre como actuaba. ¡El era perfecto! Y ella era todo el desecho de sus defectos, el jamás habia tenido de novia a alguien rebelde y con formas de pensar diferente...-

Era la personificación de la rareza, era...Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no habia nadie que pudiera verla...Puso sus brazos sobre la pared, mientras ella se giraba para ver la pared. Prefería que la vieran llorando de espaldas, a que la vieran llorando si la veían así diría que...Le dolía la cabeza, y era un remedio casero...

Hipeo, mientras lloraba sin hacer ruido...Cuando tubo oportunidad fue al baño, sus ojos se estaban hinchando...Se mojo el rostro mientras luego iba a secárselo, se veía que habia llorando...Se tallo los ojos mientras así regresaba al salón, inventaría que le ardían...

Llegó mientras veía que faltaban diez minutos para salir, la maestra seguía diciendo su clase y entonces se froto sus ojos.

-¿Qué tienes?-pregunto el, llamando la atención de ella-

-"¡¿QUÉ TENGO!? No pues fíjate que me engañaste, y que...No, olvídalo no es nada"-pensó amargamente mientras seguía frotándose los ojos. No quería responder sus preguntas-ah me arden los ojos...-decía mientras se seguía frotando...Inuyasha le quito las manos e hizo que ella se acercara a el para ver que tenía. Acariciarla así le dolía, aprovecho esa caricia y lo hizo de manera tierna...Ella cerro sus ojos, sintiendo esa pequeña caricia-

El timbre hizo que todos comenzaran a tomar sus cosas, ella así lo hizo y comenzó a salir...

-Hey Kag, mira a esa muchacha-decía Sango mientras Ayame suspiraba. Era una hermosa muchacha, de cabello largo y negro ojos cafés parecida a ella solo que se veía más fina y estirada. Alzada y pedante así fue como la vio, se rasco el cabello haciendo que se desarreglara, la muchacha al verla la miró como si fuera nada...Platico con sus amigas como de costumbre afuera de la escuela, Inuyasha se acercó a ella...-

Quería reclamarle, quería ir y...

Sus pies se dirigían hacia donde el estaba, su corazón latía de manera violenta. El no se veía contento, se veía miserable...Lo abofeteo mientras, su otra novia se quedaba sorprendida sin saber que hacer.

-Lo siento pero...-dijo ella susurrando mientras levantaba su rostro-Fingiste muy bien, ¿Sabes? En verdad me enamoré de ti...-Su novia estaba viendo eso, el estaba sorprendido abrazó a Kagome dejando a Kikyou totalmente sorprendida-

-¡Inuyasha debemos irnos!-Dijo con su voz chillante...El simplemente fue arrastrado por su novia, Kagome detuvo ese agarre. No iba a dejarlo ir-Te perdono, pero vamonos-decía la voz de la novia de Inuyasha haciéndose cortada...-

-"No lo voy a soltar"-pensaba Kagome mientras se quedaba sorprendida. El se habia soltado, de su novia...Habia decidido estar con ella-

-No es sencillo...Yo...Te dije que habíamos terminado...-dijo de manera histérica mientras los últimos en quedarse en la escuela comenzaban a irse, dejando solamente a ellos tres-Ella...-decía señalando a Kagome...-

-TE ODIO-Le grito Kikyou mientras comenzaba a irse, Kagome entonces agachaba su mirada. Tal vez tampoco prefería estar con ella, los labios de el estaba sobre los suyos.-

-Le dije que no quería nada con ella...-dijo mientras la abrazaba, ella estuvo llorando sobre su pecho...-Perdóname Kagome, quiero volver a empezar...-Dijo mientras ella lo abrazaba-

-Eres un idiota...-decía sollozando mientras continuaba abrazándolo-...pero si me vuelves a hacer algo así...-decía mientras lo separaba y el entonces sonreía para besarla-

-Me gusta que mi nave este atascado en tu planeta...-Susurró ella mientras se levantaba de puntitas para comenzar a besarla. Tal vez debía hacerlo sufrir, pero cuando quieres a alguien solo quieres estar a lado de esa persona sin importarte los sentimientos de las personas que pueden salir lastimadas. Ya que eso, era amor...-

Ese día el sol ya no le molestaba. Ese día, el sol le parecía algo atractivo...

**FIN.**

**N/A:**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

Inspiración: zero.

Imaginación: 80 puntos.

Concentración: -20

Neurotismo: 90

Paranoia: 99.99

Alegría: 22

Humor: 10.1

**No mucho ke decir :D! ya tengo actualización de tornasol n.n (y las cosas sta ke ARDEEEEE!! XD).**

"_¿Lo estas sintiendo?_

_Acércame a ti..._

_Te estas alejando, y no es divertido"_


End file.
